Shatter
by NekoXMimi
Summary: Humanus Nocturne lies in ruins but there is still an enemy bent on Mute's destruction. Will she make the choice between the Cullens and Blade? Will her love for Scud tear her apart? And is she TRULY alone? Sequel to Blood Ties. Spoilers&swearing&violence.
1. Prologue

(Seth)

I feel it. I know it.

The despair. The aching, choking, black despair that hits me like a shockwave. Even in the fuzz of instincts that is my wolf mind I can feel the huge, swirling gap that appears in my soul in a matter of seconds.

It is the gap left when the object of your imprinting disappears from this world.

I throw back my head and let loose a howl that shakes the trees around me. It fades from my throat as I sink to the floor and curl up as tight as I can. I open my eyes but see without registering anything.

Jacob, my leader, my best friend, lies beside me, his warm fur brushing against me. I barely notice him.

She's gone. It's all there _is. _There is nothing left but the yawning chasm left by her presence in my life, in my world.

I listen carefully, desperately, but the heart beat I could once hear beside my own is gone.

Gone forever.


	2. Chapter 1

(King)

Blind panic grips me as Abby bends down and lifts Mute onto the bed. She starts working over the skinny kid, listening to her chest, hooking her up to machines.

"There's no heartbeat!" She says frantically. She starts to desperately try and resuscitate Mute. I'd help but Abby's the med-head around here, I'd make things worse. After a while Abby sighs with relief. "It's ok. She's back with us. King, go and-"

But before she finishes, it becomes pretty clear even to me something is horribly wrong.

Mute starts to shake, like she's fitting. A long, agonized groan escapes her lips.

"What's happening?" I ask Abby.

"It's Blade's venom. It's just changed enough, if not to turn her, but to... burn her system. From the inside out. She's dying." Abby's voice starts to break. "I'll do what I can but I don't know..." She seems to pull herself together. Her eyes turn flinty and determined. My heart just about skips a beat as she turns to me. "King, go me a syringe-full of the Cure, now."

Mmmm, I love it when she orders me about. I shove past Blade, who's still standing there like an idiot, staring at Mute like he doesn't know what he's done.

He knows full fucking well what he's done. Mute worships him and now look where it's got her.

Too bad Daystar didn't wipe him out too.

(Mute)

I'm aware that somewhere I'm feeling a lot of agonizing pain. But I don't actually feel it. It's my body being attacked, my mind should register it, but it's like the two have been cleaved apart. It's quite nice, actually.

A kind of fog pulls at the corners of my mind. It moves in slowly, making me feel weightless and drifty. I'm slowly losing parts of me to the fog. Disappearing. Memories and likes and hates and fears slowly begin to leave, like being lost down a plughole. I know it's not long before I lose my very self. The alarming thing is that I'm not bothered.

But I'm stuck to this world, like bubblegum on the bottom of a shoe. I've got responsibilities, people who love me and people I love, a cause to fight for even though Humanus Nocturne is as good as dead and buried. Caius's sneering face appears in front of me and I clench my fists as slowly I begin to feel the burning in my veins. My eyes snap open and I hiss as a needle pierces my wrist.

"Mute? Mute can you hear me?" Abigail's voice cuts through the pain. " We're going to send you to sleep. You'll be alright..." Another needle.

I slip away into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for the lack of update. I been busy. It won't happen again promise :D

Enjoy.

(Mute)

My limbs are stiff as I slowly begin to wake up and stretch. They creak and crack pretty painfully. I open my eyes and stare around groggily.

I'm in the medical room. I sit up on the bed as what happened filters through my groggy mind. I see Blade slumped in a chair, out cold. I must have been in la-la land for quite a while if Blade fell asleep on watch.

His coat's hanging on the back of the chair. For some reason an impulse grips me. I slip off my bloodstained hoodie and gently lift the leather coat from the chair. The red inside flashes like a warning but I ignore it and slip it on. In the broken mirror that hangs on the far wall I catch a glimpse of my reflection.

Ha. I look ridiculous. It's far too big for me, hanging off my skinny frame. I sigh and close my eyes as a wave of dizziness engulfs me. I feel a hand on my shoulder and jump.

"Someday kid. Not today." Blade says. He looks down at me as I slip of the coat and hand it over. He looks cautious, as if I'm going to bolt out the door screaming at any second. I raise my chin defiantly.

"I ain't scared of you, Blade." To show him just how un-scared I was I punched him on the shoulder. "Bite me again I'll bite you back."

He doesn't smile. I mean, he doesn't usually smile at all but usually when I say something ballsy it makes the sides of his mouth twitch, which for Blade is practically manic laughter. Not now. He looks away, shoulders hunched slightly. In his own little aura of self-loathing, and I know why. "It wasn't your fault, it was mine. We didn't deliver your serum while you were out."

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up! Jesus! You're so... Emo!" I huff.

"What the fuck is that?" Blade asks, on eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I do apologise. I forgot you don't see much past the next smouldering pile of vampire ashes, Bladey. Popular culture's a bit of a challenge, isn't it?" Blade simply snorts in disgust. King walks in, looking at us with a weird expression on his face. I'm riled now. "What you looking at?"

"You shouldn't really be bouncing about." He says, not looking at Blade.

"I bounce. It's what I do. And..." Suddenly a thought pops into my head. "CHRIST ON A BIKE!" I yell. We did it!" Suddenly a head rush makes me sway on my feet and blink rapidly. Blade's hands hover around me, ready to stop me faceplanting the metal floor. I wave him away, frowning. "Back off, I haven't gone all delicate overnight." A little of the tension eases. "Forget last night. What's our next step?" King raises his eyebrow but ploughs on.

"Overseas. Kill off what's left as the virus begins to circulate internationally. I-"

Suddenly there is a yell, Abigail crying out. I leapfrog over King and speed towards the sound. As I reach the main area time slows down.

A huge, sandy-brown wolf leaps at Abby. It's eyes blaze with madness and it's lips part over its teeth in a terrible snarl. Abby raises a gun to defend herself, but I get there first.

I run up and slam into the wolf's flank, knocking it over. It skids along, destroying computers and equipment. I leap after it, Holding its enormous head to the floor and kneeling on its chest. It snarled and convulsed, eyes aflame and unseeing.

"Seth!" I shouted. It stopped, stock still, staring up at me with a large brown eye. "Seth, it's me. It's Mute!"


End file.
